The present invention relates to a hanging apparatus for brake cord of a bicycle. The brake cord is securely connected with the, hanging apparatus and two hanging cords are connected between the hanging apparatus and two brake blocks. The brake cord is able to pull the hanging apparatus to synchronously pull the hanging cords so as to drive the brake blocks for braking. The hanging apparatus includes two circular metal plates, a seat member receiving the metal plates and a cover member overlaid on the seat member to clamp the metal plates and two hanging heads of the hanging cords. A stepped bolt is passed through the seat member, the metal plates and the cover member to be tightened by a nut for pulling the brake cord. The seat member and cover member are engaged with each other to compress a circular socket defined by the metal plates and bind the brake cord therein without loosening therefrom. When braking, the hanging cords are sufficiently swingable within a left and a right notches of the seat member and cover member without being tensioned.
FIG. 1 shows a conventional hanging member 10 for brake cord of a bicycle, wherein the hanging member 10 is integrally formed as a circular block. The heads of two hanging cords 11 are fixed in the hanging member 10. The hanging member 10 is formed with a bolt hole 12 for a bolt 20 to pass therethrough to Be tightened by a nut 21. The hanging member 10 is further formed with a longitudinal brake Cord hole 13 and the bolt 20 is formed with a through hole 22 in alignment with the brake cord hole 13, whereby a brake cord 30 and pass therethrough to be fixed by means of the tightened bolt 20 and nut 21. The lower ends of the hanging cords 11 are associated with a brake block assembly 40 as shown fin FIG. 2.
According to the above arrangements, the hanging cords 11 are fixedly mounted in the hanging member 10 so that when pulling the brake cord 30, the hanging cords 11 are curved and tensioned as shown in FIG. 3. In addition, the adjoining points of the hanging cords 11 in the hanging member 10 suffer considerably large force and are apt to break down after a period of use. Moreover, the brake cord 30 is only weakly pulled and fixed by means of the bolt 20 and apt to depart from the hanging member 10 as shown in FIG. 4.